chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chessverse Timeline
This is a list of every canon event that has happened in the chessverse, so far revealed in any canon story. (very much work in progress) =1st Year= April *April 21st: Echo the Diamond Dog Deuterocanon, Ember the Dragon Deuterocanon, and Griffin the Griffin enter the game. Gilda finds Griffin in the Badlands and carries him to the Tail Feather mountain range. Echo loses his voice, rescues Daring Do, is rescued by Daring Do and takes him back to stay with her while they recover. Ember is found by a black dragon in the Badlands near were Griffin landed. Griffin learns how to fly in the following week. Ivan the zebra touches down in the ring isles and is on the same day thrown into slavery. *April 28th: Griffin saves Gilda from a hungry black dragon in the badlands by killing it; this dragon also happens to be Ember's adoptive father. Griffin ingests some of the dragon blood and so starts his addiction to it, unknowingly (P.S. Lemon juice is DELICIOUS). Later, he returns to the dragon's body, kills a slaver party of five diamond dogs and obtains a scale and bone of the dragon's, gaining his sword hades. Gilda learns Griffin is a human. Ember begins tracking them. *April 30th: Gilda and Griffin decide to travel to the Feline Jungle, passing through Equestria. May *May 1st: Griffin and Gilda save four ponies from a diamond dog group on a beach. They pass into Manehattan and sell the gems gained from killing diamond dogs. Griffin begins writing letters to the Royal Sisters. *May 2nd: Griffin and Gilda make it to Ponyville on their way to Canterlot. Griffin lectures Rarity and Rainbow Dash on the nature of the world outside Equestria and inadvertantly makes Pinkie cry. He also steals a number of books from Twilight's library to learn about the world as a whole. They leave Ponyville and head for Stalliongrad, skipping over Canterlot entirely. *May 3rd: Griffin and Gilda reach Stalliongrad and make a quick plan to steal some food. Guards intercept them and while the guards are discussing a possible bribe, Griffin and Gilda break Trixie out of the jail cell and begin to take her with them. *May 4th: Griffin and company save Prince Blueblood from slaving diamond dogs in the jungle. Growl and Etch join Griffin's party after the den releases them and other from slavery. Griffin names his group the Griffin Pirates, after Gilda apontaneously comes up with the name. Griffin's first set of trolling letters are received by the princesses from a freed stallion. Trixie is intiated as a true member of the group. *May 8th: The Mane 6 set out to try and sway Griffin from his determined path. *May 10th: Trixie comes down with jungle fever. The group speeds towards Wethoof. Upon arriving, the Mayor is only willing to provide Trixie with treatment if Griffin kills a diamond dog named Echo who burnt a hole through the wall around Wethoof in order to save Daring Do. Griffin accepts, though does not entirely intend to do the deed. He finds out that Frost Snap, the mayor, is intending to kill Echo out of petty revenge. The group decides against killing Echo and istead decides to somehow help save the village. *May 11th: Echo and Griffin have a duel outside the local blacksmith. Afterward, they become friends and create a plan to outdo Frost Snap at his own game. Griffin's second set of letters are sent to the Princesses. Celestia learns of Disarray's release. *May 16th: After drinking, Griffin lets his plan slip. Late in the night, he also remembers how to create thermite. *May 17th: The hydra attack occurs and Wethoof is saved. Griffin and company leave before the battle after saving Trixie from Frost Snap and carving 'Trash' into his forehead. Later in the day, Griffin molts for the first time. He is forced to spend two weeks without moving. *May 31st: A cat-person attacked Griffin the night before. In the morning, the group learns her name is Nadene and that her father was abducted by a griffin claiming to be Griffin. The travel to beat up the imposters. Griffin discovers the main imposter is actually an old bully, one who Griffin gave a kidney to originally. They eventually kill him and release the village elder, who banishes Nadene. The unicorn companion went back to Equestria and the third griffin escaped. Nadene joins the pirates as the sixth member. June *June 3rd: Griffin and company go raiding ruins. They find an untouched one and enter. Griffin reveals his fear of spiders when a massive one attacks them in the horde of the ruins. They also discover a turquoise gem with latin writing on it. Later in the night, they discover the gem can dispel illusions and transformations and Griffin's human form is seen by his crew for the first time. *June 4th: Overnight, Griffin comes up with the idea of Latin-based magic and his theories prove true. He uses gems as a focus. *June 16th: The Mane 6 Catch a ride from Bitsburg on the Red October. *June 20th: Griffin discovers his addiction to dragon blood. Later in the day, the discover the griffin that was partnered with Carl tied up in a cat-person tribe's square; Maria is allowed to join as an extension of Nadene, having no say or vote in the doings of the pirates. They also discover that the tribe, the Lemko, are having their food stolen by another nearby tribe, the Romak. The pirates go to Romak lands with the Lemko and discover the lands burned by dragons. Griffin takes the dragon out. During the battle, he discovers Hades can act as a magic focus for him alone, due to the dragon blood. He also discovers the dragon has to be alive to satisfy the blood addiction. The Romak and Lemko tribes both name Griffin their Chief, increasing the total number of Griffin Pirates to 43. *June 21st: Griffin and a few others save Shimmer the dragon from abandonment after her mother was killed. The new members of the Griffin Pirates see Griffin's true form. The pirates arrive in Port Redstone and Griffin rents the Possibility indefinitely; Steelhorn, the builder, becomes the pilot and engineer. Griffin's third set of letters arrives in Canterlot. *June 23rd: The Mane 6 arrive in the remains of Tailton Springs and accidentally discover the Possibility, which Steelhorn gives them a ride on. *June 24th: The Possibility starts it's maiden voyage with the Griffin Pirates and the Mane 6 on board. Twilight sees Griffin's true form and Griffin passes out after killing six dragons. *June 26th: Griffin awakes from killing the dragons. The Griffin Pirates start to be outfitted in their standard rainbow scale mail. Griffin confirms Celestia's notion that he is actually an alien. Twilight also learns that she and her friends are part of a supposedly fictional work , that other humans are appearing and that Celestia and Discord had a son, Disarray. July *July 1st: Possibility docks in Bitsburg. The Mane 6 leave for Ponyville. *July 2nd: The Possibility leaves Bitsburrg for the Zebrican Islands. The first laser turret is installed. *July 7th: The pirates have a run in on an Equestrian military base in the Zebrican Islands. Have charted 26 islands. *July 21st: The Griffin Pirates arrive at Ruby Hollow, a large diamond dog warren in Gem Fido. *July 24th: The dragon oppressing Ruby Hollow appears. Griffin kills it and attempts to make a deal with the alpha of Ruby Hollow, who refuses. The pirates take all of it's slaves. August *August 4th: Having circumvented the world, the Griffin Pirates release the griffin slaves they obtained from Ruby Hollow in the Tailfeather Mountain range. The rest of the Mane 6 learn that Twilight has a brother when she receives a note about his wedding. Zeta the cynogriffin is hired by a Knightmare from the future to keep the true Princess Cadence alive for a month while Chrysalis infiltrates Canterlot, as well as being hired to help remove Cadence in the first place. *August 5th: Princess Cadence is replaced with Chrysalis with the help of Zeta. *August 11th: The Possibility arrives at Canterlot to find it surrounded by Shining Armor's shield. After dropping off the freed slaves, Shiver My Timbers becomes their theme song. Griffin and Celestia meet for the first time. At least 54 islands have been charted. *August 14th: Possibility stops over 54th Zebrican isle to gather food. *August 21st: Possibility unloads food at Tailfeather mountain range. May griffins are shown Griffin's human form. *August 24th: Possibility and griffins looking for homes reach Baltimare. The griffins are dropped off and given a fare to the 47th discovered island. 20 griffins stay behind and join the Griffin Pirates, beginning to act as mounts for the cat warriors. The pirates now number 64. September *September 1st: The Royal Wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. The Possibility arrive at Canterlot to find the Changeling Army, led by Queen Chrysalis, attacking. The takeover is nearly successful but is foiled in the end by a combination of hatred eminating from Griffin weakening Chrysalis and the combined love magic of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence removing the rest of the Changelings. Trixie loses part of her leg. Zeta, Drake the Draconequus, and a time-traveling Knightmare, Nyx, and Drake are involved in both the success and failure of the wedding, steering the timeline towards a more positive outcome. *September 2nd: The wedding is held properly. Griffin talks with Discord. *September 3rd: Trixie gets a replacement prosthetic. Griffin and Gilda finally hook up. The Possibility leaves Canterlot *September 5th: Possibility docked on the 47th island. Construction on the town was going well. *Spetember 10th: Possibility arrives in Bitsburg. Griffin meets Geirmund Freud. *September 11th: Geirmund and Steelhorn have a contest to make Trixie a new hoof. Cable, Geirmund's wife, has to with Griffin and co. to be saved from her disease. This forces Geirmund to join up as well. *September 19th: The Possibility rrives at Ruby Hollow to find it destroyed. They Attempt to raid a supply ship on route to Masonry, another large Diamond Dog hollow but lose a single member in the process, their first loss. The pirates decide to go on tour to get communication unicorns and ponies. *September 25th: The Griffin Pirates perform in Manehattan and begin their recruiting promotion. October *October 2nd: The Griffin Pirates perform in Las Pegasus, continuing their tour. Griffin Sings at a club and collapses afterwards, discovereing that he will die if he releases too much negative emotion at once. *October 9th: Geirmund and Selma, previous leader of the Lemko, Return to the Vren tribe, where Nadene joined. They proceed to get the herbs needed for Geirmund's wife. Selma dies trying to save Geirmund. *October 11th: Griffin discovers diamond dogs and griffin's have superior hearing and some sounds and music are incredibly painful to them. *October 12th: The Possibility come to ponyville for one last concert before the Grand Galloping Gala. Griffin hears about Aoi for the first time. Griffin cuts a deal with Stanley Silver, Silver Spoon's father, for gem trade. *October 14th: Lyra is found in the freezer of the Possibility. *October 17th: The Possibility arrives back at the 47th island. November * December * January *Date*:Knightmare the changeling is brought out of his dream realm for the first time since arriving in Equestria a year previous. Ponyville is rebuilt in a week. Again. *Date*:The *n*th Grand Galloping Gala occurs in Canterlot. The Griffin Pirates end their musical tour and recruitment in Equestria at the Gala in Canterlot. Celt the bugbear is also present, obtaining part of his miracle cure. Aoi the Lunar Legend is also present on invitation from Celestia. Knightmare learns of his job as an 'agent' in Equestria and Pinkie Pie is revealed as another agent of "The Organization". Later in the evening, Ember the Dragon attacks the Gala and heavily injures Princess Luna, declaring a vendetta against Griffin the Griffin. Moreover, the pieces of Nightmare Moon's armor are removed from The Black Vault and one piece, 'The Pick of Destiny', possesses Octavia Philharmonica, temporarily creating the Nightmare Octave. And the dangerous animals of the Canterlot Zoo escape. Aoi, Griffin and his pirates, and Knightmare take care of the numerous events and minimalize casualties. During this time Ember escapes(?) after talking with Luna in another room. The Gala is held again the following night, without interruptions *Date*: The Mane 6, Aoi, Knightmare and Griffin are all knighted under Equestria, even though Aoi and Griffin escaped. February * March * =2nd Year= April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December * January * February * March * =3rd Year= April * Category:World Category:All